Faded Life and a Fulfilled Dream
by Alfdor
Summary: <html><head></head>Sure, his life was over but at least he died knowing he fulfilled his dream and blowing his last cloud of smoke. Angst. Character death.</html>


It was all so chaotic. People were screaming his name and there was so much debris lying around from the aftermath of his fight. Atleast he won and no one got seriously hurt. Except him.

Chopper was the one nearest to him, after all he's the doctor in the crew. He was just about to ask why was his shirt wet then he noticed Chopper's face, tears were pouring like waterfall from his eyes, snot was dripping but Chopper didn't do anything to wipe it. His hands were busy trying to bandage him up, but those bandages easily got ruined by his blood. He was screaming his name, yelling at him to hang in there. He just smiled.

It didn't feel like he had a broken nose, 11 broken ribs, a twisted ankle, internal bleeding, a busted eye and numerous other injuries. It didn't felt like anything at all, it just felt like he was suspended in the air whilst listening and seeing his crew. Speaking of his crew, he should probably focus his dwindling attention to them now. After all, there won't be anymore 'next time'.

Brook was kneeling beside him. Tears were pouring, infact everyone's face had tears streaming down, except Zoro of course. He never understood how can Brook cry, he's just bones, it doesn't make sense. But he just mentally shrug it off and told himself he shouldn't think about that now. Brook then silently handed him a cigarette and a lighter.

His crew sure do know him well.

He struggled with the task that he never thought he would, lighting a cigarette. But he still somehow managed it. Hearing the sound of his cigarette being lit up made him felt at ease. For someone who always shouts 'super', Franky was awfully quiet.

"Thank you for the superrr good times."

That was all Franky quietly whispered, or at least tried to. He smirk, he thought too soon, at least he got to hear Franky's catchphrase one last time.

Ah, Robin-chwan. All jokes aside, he'll really miss her. Even after 4 years, she's still as beautiful as ever. She doesn't seem to age. He knew she'll be alright since she's strong, but he'll still wish he could have been here longer to protect her. (and Nami-swan)

Usopp was just blabbering nonsense since he was talking too fast to be understood. He was crying in such an unmanly way, but well, that was Usopp. It's been awhile since he saw him cry so badly, the last time was back in Water 7 when Usopp had begged to be in the crew again. He did somehow made out some words Usopp was saying.

"Don't you dare die. Stupid curly eyebrows."

He's sure that he'll become a great warrior of the sea.

When his gaze landed on Nami, she noticed and made eye contact. She cried even harder and threw herself onto him. If it was other times, he'll be so happy. He mustered up all his energy to lift his arm to wrap around her. How he wish he could wipe those tears away but he couldn't.

"Thank you, thank you. Thank you for everything."

He felt himself getting weaker and weaker by the minute. He probably don't have much time left anymore. Zoro wasn't crying, that was expected. But what wasn't expected was when he punched him in the face. Everyone's eyes widened, jaws were dropped. Chopper and Nami immediately kick him, scolding and asking why he did that.

"That's for being irresponsible and dying. He didn't even reach his dreams yet he went ahead and die? He deserved that punch."

He laughed softly to himself, everyone was still in-character and he was glad that was the case. He didn't want anyone to change just because he's dead.

Luffy wasn't accepting what he saw calmly. His fists were clenched, nails were digging so deep in his palms that it drew blood. He was grinding his teeth and his breathing was labored. He was angry, no, he was seething. He let someone die again, he failed in protecting someone he love. Luffy could hardly think straight, he was filled with so much rage and regret. All that pent up hurt, guilt and frustrations was about to snap fully till he heard Sanji speaking.

"Stupid lawn-head, I did reach my dream. Being with you all, laughing, fighting by everyone's side was my All Blue. I'm glad I got on that ship, Luffy."

He took a deep breath and said firmly, "Captain, it's been a great ride."

He took another puff from his cigarette and after blowing out his last cloud of smoke, he closed his eyes.

First story I ever posted and it's surprisingly a One Piece story, and a angst one to top it all off. I have been a sasusaku loyal (anonymous) reader for 6-7 years now. Well, I hope you enjoyed this one shot although it doesn't have story line. One day the thought of "what if a member of the One Piece crew died?" and I just started typing away. Not sure about you but I cried alittle typing this. Thanks for reading and please leave a review aights? (;

-Alfdor


End file.
